insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
FAL
The (French: F'''usil '''A'utomatique '''Léger'', English: Light Automatic Rifle) is a 7.62×51mm, select-fire battle rifle produced by FN Herstal in Belgium. During the Cold War the FAL was adopted by many countries of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), with the notable exception of the United States. It is one of the most widely used rifles in history, having been used by more than 90 countries. Because of its prevalence and widespread usage among the militaries of many NATO and first world countries during the Cold War it was given the title "The right arm of the Free World". The British Commonwealth variant of the FAL was redesigned from FN's metrical FAL into British imperial units and was produced under licence as the L1A1 Self-Loading Rifle. Insurgency Insurgent Forces * Specialist * Machine Gunner * Sharpshooter * Sniper | console = | damage = 160-130 | dds = 10 "160" | ddsh = | dde = 20000 "100" | mult = | radius = | rof = 620 | range = 10000 | cartridge = 7.62×51mm | magsize = 20+1 30+1 (Ext) | startammo = 3 5 (CR) 6 (CC) | maxammo = | reload = 3.07 s loaded 4.33 s unloaded | vrecoil = 3.225-3.6 | lrecoil = 0.5 | rrecoil = 0.8 | center = | spread = 0.16 | sway = | supp = 90% | pen = 10 "1100" 10,000 (calculated) "850" 20,000 "600" | cost = 3 | length = 22 | weight = 4.3 kg | weightpoints = 160/640}} The FAL is a battle rifle featured in Insurgency. It is designed as a long-range weapon with the opportunity to be used in closer range engagements. The full power rifle cartridge doesn't lack stopping power, but the high recoil present when firing the FAL full-auto encourages its use in semi-automatic fire mode. The FAL's greatest advantages are high damage, low spread, and access to fully-automatic fire. It is the counterpart to the Security Forces' M14 EBR. It's high accuracy and damage potential also makes it a great candidate for a designated marksman rifle, while its full auto mode allows it to fill the role of an Assault rifle. Like the L1A1 SLR, the FAL has access to extended magazines, which dramatically increase the performance of the weapon when used in full-auto mode. Longer lasting magazines make the full-auto FAL a force to be reckoned with, given the user can withstand the recoil. Aggressive users can therefore do more with the FAL, than they could with the AC-556 or M14 EBR. As for sniper roles, there's almost no need to worry about reloading. Attachments Media FAL.jpg|View model FAL ADS.jpg|ADS FAL WM.jpg|World model FAL KOBRA.jpg|Kobra Sight FAL PO 4X24.jpg|PO 4x24 FAL FLASH.jpg|Flashlight FAL FOREGRIP.jpg|Foregrip FAL 2X SCOPE.jpg|2x Red Dot FAL 7X SCOPE.jpg|7x Scope Insurgency: Sandstorm Insurgent Forces | console = | damage = | dds = | ddsh = | dde = | mult = | radius = | rof = 698 rpm | range = | cartridge = 7.62×51mm NATO | magsize = 20+1 rounds 30+1 (Ext.) | startammo = 3 mags 5 (LC) 7 (HC) | maxammo = | reload = | velocity = 840 m/s | ver = 31 | hor = 14 | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = 424 pp | supply = 4 | length = | weight = 16% | weightpoints = }} The FAL is a battle rifle featured in Insurgency: Sandstorm. Attachments Trivia Insurgency * Prior to the Insurgency: Hunt content update, the FAL was incorrectly chambered in 7.62×39mm instead of 7.62×51mm and had the same damage model as the AKM. It now more realistically has the same damage model as the M14 EBR. ** This makes the FAL the only 7.62 NATO weapon available to the Insurgents. * Because both the FAL and L1A1 use the same magazine and cartridge, if an Insurgent player equips an FAL and later picks up a Security's L1A1, the reserve magazines will be shared, making it one of the few weapons that can be reloaded by the opposite team. Vice-versa is true as well. Insurgency: Sandstorm *The FAL that appears in Insurgency: Sandstorm is based on the Austrian variant known as the StG-58, evident from its ribbed metal handguard.